


what you are in the dark

by silverette666



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Rimming, it's really vague tho and does not matter in the long run, just thought i'd mention it, such a specific tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/pseuds/silverette666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain air of vulnerability around him, one that Daud breathes in every time he lets himself melt further into the mattress as Corvo pushes and pulls at his body as he likes. He certainly wouldn't allow this to happen if he were properly awake, but the warmth in his bones and the sluggishness from being deep into slumber only minutes before make his surrender at Corvo's hands easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you are in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> beta-read by the amazing [akfedeau](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akfedeau/pseuds/akfedeau/), who was kind enough to help me with the title for this as well. i am forever in your debt. any remaining mistakes are, subsequently, my own.

He wakes up slowly, becoming aware of his surroundings in increments. There's slow, damp kisses being pressed against his nape, fingers dancing teasingly all over his chest; the faint smell of cigarettes, mixed with both women and men's perfume, overpowered by Indian sandalwood, hints of tangerine and basil. 

 

Wet hair trails in tendrils along his shoulder and arm, the cooling path left behind making gooseflesh rise to his skin. Daud tries not to shiver, but Corvo chooses that moment to laugh low against his shoulderblade--he gives in.  

 

There's a certain air of vulnerability around him, one that Daud breathes in every time he lets himself melt further into the mattress as Corvo pushes and pulls at his body as he likes. He certainly wouldn't allow this to happen if he were properly awake, but the warmth in his bones and the sluggishness from being deep into slumber only minutes before make his surrender at Corvo's hands easier. 

 

There's a growled breath in his ear, Corvo's nails scrabbling along his flank, but his head is pushed away when he tries to turn towards this other man. _Don't move_ is whispered somewhere at the base of his skull so Daud smirks lazily and pushes back into the hardness against his ass. Corvo's answering growl is half-playful, half-threatening but his right hand squeezes at Daud's hip, thumb stroking behind his hipbone. 

 

The other one makes its way between Daud's arm and his torso, splaying over his chest and pressing him backwards, so that Daud's shoulders dig into Corvo's collarbone. It's not very comfortable for either of them but Daud arches his spine and grinds his ass against the man's erection firmly, moving his hips in tiny circles, just to hear the other hiss and curse. 

 

The hand on his chest moves to Daud's right shoulder, so Corvo's forearm is pressed against his throat; it makes his lungs tighten because he's not sure he likes this, but there's a grope to his front and then his underwear is being shoved down to expose his cheeks while still trapping his cock in place. 

 

It's a pretty sudden thing to do; surely Corvo doesn't want to actually fuck him, but there's a thumb snaking underneath his bunched-up underwear, lifting one of his buttcheeks. The contact is strange and intimate, especially now that Corvo's thumb is lightly stroking around his entrance. 

 

It takes Daud a moment to realize that the bitten-off gasps are coming from him, and that only happens when Corvo talks into his shoulder. "So damn eager," he rasps, and that shocks Daud into yet another shiver. He wants to turn around and nip at Corvo's lips, hard enough to draw blood, then shove the man face-down into the bed and--

 

His train of thought is cut off at the same moment Corvo tightens his arm around Daud's neck. Nothing too hard, because Corvo wouldn't hurt him, but it's enough to make Daud grab at the man and dig his nails into the muscle. 

 

The pressure around his neck lessens and Corvo's placing tiny kisses wherever he can reach; he disentangles himself from Daud long enough to get his shirt off, and, apparently, his boxers as well, because when he lines up their bodies once again, Daud feels his bare cock nestle between his cheeks. 

 

It's dry and that means that Corvo's not planning on doing anything to him--though that's debatable. The man starts a slow rut against his back, arms moving down to fondle his nipples and palm him through his underwear. Even if Corvo's not intent on fucking him, Daud reaches under the pillows to pull out a small tube of lube, passing it to the man behind him. He gets a small thanks muttered in return, and the snapping of the cap opening then closing is loud enough despite the rush of blood in his ears. 

 

When Corvo presses back against him, the easy glide makes Daud let out an embarrassingly breathy noise. Corvo chuckles at that, biting his neck, thrusting lazily into his cleft. It's nothing too intense yet, but a slick hand makes its way around his cock just as Corvo's head catches a little at his rim; the grip is weird and Corvo'll probably end up with a limp wrist in the morning, but then his palm abandons Daud's erection to squeeze and knead at one of his cheeks hard enough to bruise. Daud can feel the thick vein on the underside of the man's cock brush against his hole when they move, can almost picture the way Corvo's dick must look, pressed flush and reddened against his backside.

 

There's a sudden whimper coming from behind him but the thrusts never stop, and then Corvo's coming in a flurry of imprecise thrusts. He sags against the bed and lets go of Daud's cock, which is enough to make the other man snarl at the complete loss of contact. 

 

Instead of hands returning to their task, Daud is pushed over, ass up. He feels the warmth of Corvo's body behind him, and Daud gets on his hands and knees to look behind him. The room is too dark to make out anything other than the vague shape of Corvo's body, but the moment warm puffs of air ghost over the small of his back and his breath hitches and trails off into a broken noise, Daud swears he can hear Corvo smile on an exhale. 

 

His shoulders droop and his head hits the pillow at the first touch of Corvo's warm tongue, licking away his own come off of Daud's skin. There's broad licks mingled with shorter swipes of tongue, and Daud's back is cleaned up in a matter of seconds. Corvo doesn't stop there, but instead he inches closer to the tight furl of Daud's hole; the older man would never admit to pressing hungrily into Corvo's touches, needing more of him. 

 

He lets out a whine when his lover pulls away, but his growing irritation is silenced when Corvo blows cool air over his hole, making Daud twitch and flex his muscles instinctively. Corvo laughs and places both thumbs to either side of Daud, pulling them apart and breathing over the other man's entrance again. _Enjoying yourself?_ is spoken into the flesh of his thigh, and Daud has half a mind to threaten him with bodily harm when Corvo flips him over once again. 

 

This time, the younger man's grin is undeniable as he sinks down Daud's length, swallowing around him as he goes. Daud's hands automatically go to Corvo's head, the dark spill of his hair obvious against his thighs, even in the low light. He plants his feet firmly on the bed as Corvo tucks his underwear behind his balls, giving him free reign over Daud's exposed crotch. His hands don't idle by and instead they tug lazily at his sack or roam around Daud's body, feather-light touches teasing his slick hole. 

 

Corvo draws him in deeper, throat closing around the sensitive head, and Daud would certainly call him a trained cocksucker if he weren't otherwise occupied with keeping all his embarrassing sounds under control. His orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks when Corvo presses just behind his balls, slurping noisily around his dick as he trashes on the bed and tightens the fists in Corvo's hair. 

 

The younger man doesn't seem to mind losing a few hairs if he gets to bask in Daud's moans, finally getting out from behind his teeth. There's come trickling down his throat but he hardly minds it, just swallows until the flow stops. He licks his lips and swipes a thumb over them, disentangling Daud's hands from his hair and pressing a kiss to each wrist. Carefully, he pulls the man's underwear up, giving his spent prick a light pat and finding himself on the receiving end of one of Daud's growls. It's a weak one and Corvo barely has the time to chuckle as he's pulled up by a pair of strong arms. 

 

Daud's _get up here_ is followed by a yawn, and Corvo can't resist the urge: "Getting older, I see," he teases, only to have his elbow yanked out from underneath himself. His head hits the pillow with a sigh from Daud, and blue-gray eyes try to find brown in the dark room. 

 

"Some of us have work in the morning, Corvo," is said tiredly, the sentence ending in a grunt as the younger man slides one, then snakes the other hand underneath Daud's shirt. His left is probably going to fall asleep, pinned to the bed by Daud's weight, and Corvo doesn't seem to mind. His breath fans over Daud's neck and chest, their foreheads close but not touching. Judging by the first tendrils of blueish light creeping up the window, it must be close to 5 am; another late night at the bar Corvo helps at four times a week. Daud himself has to wake up in one and a half hours--give or take; so he tries to enjoy the remainder of the night, not paying too much attention to the lazy circles Corvo's tracing into his back.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting around my computer since november 2015; last night, the magic happened and i finally edited it, showed it to [akfedeau](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akfedeau/pseuds/akfedeau/) and decided to post it. thanks a bunch for reading it!
> 
> come yell at me over on [tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com), maybe i'll get enough motivation to finish some of my other stuff as well.


End file.
